Traditional methods of optical alignment include the use of an interferometer or image quality evaluation. VUV and EUV optics require unusually high accuracy alignment for image acquisition. In addition, optical stability in VUV and EUV systems are very high. Further, optical profiles of optical elements are traditionally measured using interferometry. Traditional interferometry allows for profile measurement on only flat or almost flat wavefronts. When measuring profiles of aspherical optical elements, such flat wavefronts fronts are not available. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus, system and/or method that cures the defects identified above in the prior art.